1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a facsimile machine having a received-image display function in which all of received image data are once stored in a memory and a necessary part of the stored image data is visually displayed on a display unit to confirm the necessity or non-necessity of its print-out and to selectively print only the necessary part of the received image data.
2. Description of the Related Art
In these years, there has been suggested a facsimile machine having a received-image display function, in which all of image data received through a telephone line through a sending facsimile machine are once stored in a memory and a necessary part of the stored image data is visually displayed on a display unit to confirm the necessity or non-necessity of its print-out and to selectively print only the necessary part of the received image data.
In such a facsimile machine, when it is desired to display the received and stored image data on the display, the image is sequentially displayed on the display unit from its beginning part on a page-by-page basis.
For this reason, when the data of an original document to be transmitted is read out at the sending facsimile machine in a normal direction and transmitted, the image data received at the receiving facsimile machine is also stored in the image memory in the normal direction so that, even when the received data is displayed on the display unit, it can be displayed on the display unit in the normal direction. When the original document is read upside down at the sending facsimile machine and transmitted, however, the received image data becomes also stored in the image memory in an upside down relation so that such received data is displayed upside down on the display unit.
Even in the case where the original document image read upside down at the sending facsimile machine is received at the receiving facsimile machine, so long as the received data is printed out, the upside-down problem is not practically serious because a user can normally read the printed paper by setting it upside down.
Such a facsimile machine having a received-image display function can visually display desired part of the received image data on the display unit to previously confirm the necessity or non-necessity of its printout, but is inconvenient in that, when the image data of an original document is read upside down at the sending facsimile machine and transmitted, the received image data is displayed undesirably upside down on the display unit. In addition, whether or not the received image data is the one which is read at the sending facsimile machine in the normal direction, cannot be judged in the course of the reception and can be known only after the received data is actually displayed on the display unit. Of course, the image displayed upside down in this way is remarkably deteriorated in its visual recognizability and thus the convenience of the facsimile machine of the received-image display function is also greatly reduced.
In particular, when there is used a display unit of a type which cannot display the full one page of the received image data and can achieve it by scrolling operation or the like, such received upside-down document image as mentioned above will be displayed from its latter part of the page. For this reason, with such a facsimile machine having a received-image display function, when the receiver operator wishes to look at a destination name or sender name usually written at the beginning part of the facsimile transmission document, he must conduct scrolling operation because of its upside-down display, further increasing its inconvenience.